Everything I Write For TT
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Will be a collection of one shots and stories all contained within one story. Pairings: CyborgXRaven, MachiorXStarfire NO BBRae(IT SUCKS) Note: These Titans permanently have Terra, and Malchior(Spellbound) and Sirasim(Cyborg The Barbarian).
1. Chapter 1

Even after they'd gone, after his friends were dead, even after, for all he knew, humanity itself was gone from the planet, he was still here.

And dear God, was he bored.

No criminals to fight, no pizza to eat, no video games to play with Gar, no Raven to annoy. All he did was sit and pace. He hadn't spoken for years. In fact, the only sounds he had remembered himself making were in the first few months of his solitude. He'd cried himself to sleep. But that was before...when he could cry. Now he was all cold, all unfeeling, but he did feel. He could still have anguish and regret and loneliness, but couldn't even resort to self harm. Even if he'd jumped into a damn volcano he'd still be here. In the tower. He could leave. But it was a teasing kind. He'd be tempted to make it stop, to end it, and then he'd be back at square one.

If only he wasn't so smart. If only he was a complete idiot, then he wouldn't have robotized himself, and wouldn't have programmed his consciousness into the fucking tower. Then it would have been over, and he'd be with them. He'd be with her.

He still kept their picture. Him, Robin, Raven, BB, Star, Terra, Malchior, and Sirasim. Why he hadn't done away with it he didn't know. It wasn't like having some memento to those you loved was going to bring them back.

Victor Stone was alone.

but then...

Victor Stone might as well not exist.

Just Cyborg.

Not even that anymore.


	2. Leashed Dragons

**THIS IS BEFORE MALCHIOR JOINS THE TEAM BUT AFTER** **SPELLBOUND(CYBORG BROUGHT SIRASIM WITH HIM, AND TERRA WILL BE TERRA.). ALSO BEFORE RAVEN AND CY ARE DATING.**

Another beautiful morning.

Starfire of Tamaran woke from her sleep at 5:00, on a clear, chilly Monday morning. She rubbed her eyes, and scratched her alien pet's underbelly. The creature purred in its sleep, as she pulled herself out of her bed. Finding that she was too "amped"(As a certain changeling might call it) to resume her slumber, she tiptoed to her door, slid it open, and hopped out without a sound. Starfire's eyes trailed to her friend's rooms.

_'Perhaps a visit to my friends' quarters will provide me with the resources necessary to have a pleasant mood through the coming day.'_

She was off. The door to Cyborg and Sirasim's room was ajar. She slipped inside, only to find a horrifying sight. Sirasim was draped over Cyborg's shoulders, her own shoulders bare, and oil dripping from her metal friend's mouth. She gave silent gasps and gags, and stumbled out of the room. Thankfully, Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra's rooms were free of evidence of intercourse. Just sleeping friends.

Last was Raven. Starfire shivered at the thought of going in there, for her happy persona was always muffled by the black cloud that hung over that room. But her curiousness won out, having never seen Raven's closet.

The sorceress's room was the same as ever. Several discs that Starfire had never seen before were stacked by the radio Raven owned. Upon examination, these were albums from Rammstein, Five Finger Death Punch, and a man named Rob Zombie(**Because Raven is too badass for Nightcore or Marilyn Manson)**. Next was the closet. The alien princess pulled it open to find...well...

There were drawers with black, blue, and purple lipstick, and various makeup devices. Dominating the two doors were posters. One had a bright red giant in a leather suit that read _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. The other had a white, horned man smiling deviously, with a red light behind him. He carried a book, and the scenery to his left and right was that of a carnival. The bottom text read _The Devil's Carnival._

In the middle of the closet was an oddly placed chest. Starfire quietly giggled with delight as she creaked the lid open, and took out the contents without even looking.

_My, my, what do we have here? my lady, you look far out of your element in this room?_

_SHE LOOKS DELECTABLE. STEP ASIDE, MALCHIOR, SO HER SOUL MAY BE MINE._

_Step down, worm. Your influence can no longer harm me._

The book fell with a loud crash.


End file.
